You're Fun to Tease, You Know?
by LFan4Ever
Summary: FujiOC. Oneshot. Yuki, an uptight girl, sorts through her feelings and whether or not she even knows Fuji and most importantly, whether or not Fuji even cares for her.


Yuki looked, mournfully, at the dark overcast sky. "Nooo…not again." Yuki sighed. "This…can't be happening!" Yuki scowled, turning behind her, watching the rest of her classmates murmuring to each other and pointing outside as well. As if on queue, the voice over the PA system announced: "_All sports canceled…All sports canceled…please see your coach with any questions. Thank you."_ A screeching sound, and then everything was exactly how it was ten seconds ago.

Only this time, there were people celebrating right behind Yuki. "Don't people care that we have a game tomorrow…seriously." She muttered to herself, going back to staring morosely at the tennis courts. Suddenly, she felt a slam on your shoulder.

"Ah, that hurt!" Yuki yelled out, whirling around to face the one and only, Eiji Kikumaru. "Eiji!" she chided, and he at least had the grace to look apologetic. "Ne, ne Yuki what are we going to do about tomorrow?" he asked, cheerily. Yuki scowled. "Eh well, I know that the girls' tennis team will definitely not play tomorrow…for one, this blasted weather, two, half our team is sick with the flu, and three…" Yuki mumbled something incoherent, because she didn't really have a three.

Eiji, sensing this, laughed. "Yuuukiiii…you're so much fun to tease, you know? So uptight…ow ow ow!!" he yelped as Yuki stomped on his foot. "Be a little serious, can't you?" she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm just saying, this is the first tournament of the year, and we'd better kick some…kick some bottom!" At this, Eiji burst out laughing.

"Bottom? Kick some _bottom?_" And then he went off, the laughter still echoing through the halls.

"I don't like the word 'Butt'" Yuki muttered to herself, feeling more embarrassed than anything right now. "Butt is…uncouth." She turned back to her locker, and neatly put all the books she needed for the weekend into the bag.

"You seem to be the only person who's actually disappointed that practice has been canceled." said a soft, yet appealing voice behind her. Yuki jumped ten centimeters in the air. "Ah! Fuji!" she managed to squeak out. "You scared me!"

Fuji chuckled lightly, and a ghost of a smile traced his lips. "I'm pretty disappointed too…we did need today to practice after all." "Yeah." Yuki fully agreed, scowling at her Chemistry book before stacking that into her backpack as well. Fuji bent down, frowning at the locker and at the backpack. "How many courses are you taking?"

Blushing, Yuki slammed the locker shut. "Nine!" she said, a bit loudly than she wanted to. Fuji slowly nodded his head. "I thought that Tezuka was an overachiever….but I think that you've proven me wrong." He said running a hand through his hair. Yuki blinked, still blushing. "I think that's a compliment, so I'm going to say thank you." Yuki stated matter-of-factly, rubbing her cheeks in a vain attempt to get rid of the red stain. Why did being around Fuji always make her blush so?

Fuji laughed, gently, and to her astonishment, he opened his eyes. "You always make me laugh…you really are fun to tease…" he said, getting up, and walking away.

Yuki could have pulled a giant paper bag over her head, and that still wouldn't have eased the embarrassment she felt. First Eiji, now…Fuji? And she really didn't think that Fuji was that kind of person. But then again, he _was_ a sadist….which may be the part that fascinated her so much.

She sighed. Seriously, she needed to get her mind off of Fuji and do something more productive. Like getting out of the school and going home, for instance.

--

Home…wasn't much better. She had already gotten a voicemail from her team captain, stating that the game tomorrow was canceled due to "invariable, unavoidable reasons." and that they should go watch the boys' tennis team instead to "pick up some techniques."

Yuki snorted. Yeah right…like anyone was going to be picking up any "techniques", unless you counted ogling the guys a "technique" Still, she was going to go anyways because Eiji had already left three voicemails for her to come.

And he had something odd about "Fuji….come….playing…asked….Yuki?" But the connection had been cut off, and she hadn't understood a word that he was saying, so she decided to at least go see what was going on so she would know what was happening.

--

The next day came, and Yuki unwillingly forced herself out of bed at the crack of dawn…well, really it was eight, but still, close enough, right? She jammed a cereal bar down her throat and practically flew down the street to the tennis courts. It really was a lucky thing that she lived so close by to the school that Seigaku would be playing.

As she entered the stadium, she heard a universal groan from her teammates. "Ugh, why did you have to come?" Rei muttered, grudgingly giving her a bit of room. "We were having so much fun comparing Tezuka and Fuji…which one do you think is—"

"I don't even want to know what the question is. Just shut up and watch the game." Yuki said curtly. She could hear Rei muttering to the others: "And this is why we want Yuki coming to the boys' games…."

After thirty minutes, even Yuki had to admit that it was getting boring without a bit of gossip. Still, gossip was for "low-downs" as her parents had always put it, and hell, she was her parent's uptight little girl, wasn't she?

"I think I need a bit more excitement in my life…" she murmured to herself, inadvertently staring at Fuji as she said this. "What? What did you say?" Rei hissed beside her. Yuki jumped, then frowned.

"Nothing—I just said that the ball shouldn't have been called out."

"Oh…" Rei said, clearly disappointed. "Whatever."

Another thirty minutes passed, and the game was going to be delayed for twenty minutes as they were going to clean the court. Seigaku had, predictably, swept both doubles, and Fuji was going to finish the sweet with Singles 3, even though that was normally Ryoma's spot.

"Ne, Eiji, I liked that….what was that move again?" one of the girls said, getting closer to Eiji.

"Kikumaru Bazooka!" Eiji said proudly, completely unaware of the pack of girls that were surrounding him.

"I'm really ashamed of my gender right now…" Yuki muttered to herself.

"Well you're different from them, so I don't think it matters too much…" murmured a voice in her ear, and Yuki, startled, whirled around to be face-to-face with the cerulean eyes of Shusuke Fuji.

"You have really nice eyes!' Yuki said, without thinking. As soon as that sentence left her mouth, she felt like hiding in a box, but instead she left the familiar blush stain her cheeks. Fuji smiled, but in that smile it seemed there was a hint of mischief and playfulness in it.

"I'm glad that you came." Fuji said simply, looking at her deeply.

"Uh….sure." Yuki didn't know exactly what to say.

"Have you enjoyed watching so far? Picked up any….'techniques'?" The way Fuji said the word made Yuki feel that Fuji knew exactly why the rest of the girls were here.

For some odd, unexplainable reason, she hoped that he realized she hadn't come for the same reason. "Yes." Yuki lied.

Fuji smiled, a real smile, not the fake ones he always had plastered on him. "Liar." He said simply, ruffling her hair before walking away. Yuki stared after him, a bit shocked, touching the spot which Fuji had ruffled. Was he playing with her? No….he better not be at least. Because…that would make her feel…make her feel…

Yuki brushed thoughts of Fuji away from her head. "Good luck, Fuji!" she yelled, surprising herself, and sat down next to Rei. "Mmmhmm…nice! So I saw you with Shusuke Fuji just a little while back….what were you two discussing?" Rei said, nudging Yuki.

"Oh nothing. Just what he plans to do for this, uh, game." Yuki lied again. Rei raised an eyebrow but said nothing; not many people (save for Fuji of course) could tell when she was lying.

"Well...you know who to tell if anything ever gets good there." Rei said looking sideways at Yuki. "Of course." Yuki replied, a bit bluntly. _Yeah, I'll definitely know who NOT to tell…._ she thought silently.

The game began, and Yuki felt as if she had been put in another world...she always felt like this everytime the genius played. Everyone else's game was so predictable, so natural, so….their personality was so _obvious_ in the game. But with Fuji's, every game was completely different. It was like he had a completely different personality in every game, and Yuki was forced to realize that the Fuji she thought she had known for years, was completely different from the real Fuji, the Fuji that she thought nobody even knew about.

And just knowing this little piece of information made her feel like she was privy to at least a little part of Fuji's world.

"Game and match! Seigaku's Fuji, six games to love!"

The game had given Yuki twenty minutes of…well, not of bliss, but of constant surprises and astonishments.

As the other girls screamed: "I LOVE YOU FUJI!! GOOD JOB FUJI!!" Yuki slowly walked down, as if she was in a dream-state. There really wasn't any point in congratulating him; he was already surrounded by girls, and she was forced to conclude that she knew nothing about him.

"Damn it." She thought to herself, scowling at the ground. That was the first time she had cursed in her life, and she liked it. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." In reality, she was wondering how someone as level-headed like her could be so….so_ stupid, _and fall in love with a guy who probably didn't care about her at all. No wonder people called her "naïve" Of all people she had chosen to fall in love with, she had picked the untouchable Fuji. _Good choice, Yuki,_ she bitterly thought to herself.

"Why'd I even come?" she wondered out loud, walking home.

"I don't know why you came, but why are you leaving?" said a soft voice behind her, a voice that shocked her beyond her wits.

"Fuji!!" she shrieked. "I told you don't do that!!"

Fuji laughed. She turned around, unwillingly, and was surprised to see that his eyes were open, and that he looked…worried?

"Why are you worried?" she asked him, bluntly. "You should be going to Taka's and celebrating."

"I should…isn't exactly the same as I want to…" Fuji said, staring deep into Yuki's eyes, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. Fuji grabbed Yuki by the shoulders and pulled her closer, so that their bodies were touching.

"Um, Fuji…?" She felt the familiar blush, and this time, she seriously considered getting a cheek transplant or something to get rid of it for good.

"You like me." He said, not a trace of sarcasm in his voice as he released her.

What? Had she heard him right?

"Yes, you do. Don't even try to deny it." he nodded to himself.

"I….you don't like me." Yuki suddenly pointed out. Fuji's expression did not change, but now his eyes looked troubled. "You're just…playing with me or something. I don't even know. And I don't think that I even know you Fuji, even though I know I do and…"

Great. And now she was just rambling.

"I didn't quite catch everything that you said but…I never played with you. I never play with the people that I love." He said seriously.

"Love…what?" Yuki stammered. Fuji sighed, then smiled. "You really are dense aren't you…."

He pulled her closer again, only to murmur the three words Yuki would cherish forevermore.

"I…love….you." he said slowly, releasing her and watching her expression change into something resembling a smiling tomato.

"I…I…"

Fuji realized that she was currently incapable of forming coherent sentences, so he placed his mouth on hers, and gently kissed her. As they broke apart, it seemed as if Yuki had regained some composure.

"Shall we?" Fuji gestured towards the court and Yuki nodded. Then, to her embarrassment, he kissed her again as the rest of the team and girls were watching, to shrieks of displeasure and catcalls.

"But you really are fun to tease…you know?" he murmured.

But this time, Yuki did not mind.


End file.
